Numerous compounds are already known for the treatment of inflammatory conditions in mammals, including humans, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new group of valuable and effective anti-inflammatory agents.
Several derivatives of glycyrrhetinic acid are already known which have a good anti-inflammatory action but which suffer from the disadvantageous side effect of being anti-diuretic. It is, therefore, a further object of the present invention to provide new and anti-inflammatory derivatives of glycyrrhetinic acid which do not have a serious anti-diuretic side effect.